Days like this
by Classless1219
Summary: AU of Scarlett and Stiles, a couple years down the road out of high school and how their lives had changed
1. Chapter 1

"can anybody find me somebody to love?

Each morning I get up die a little

can barely stand on my feet

take a long look in the mirror and cry

lord what you're doing me

I have spent all my years in believing you

but I just can't get no relief

Lord

somebody, somebody

can anybody find me somebody to love?" Scarlett was singing in her car finished wither daily classes, feeling pretty good today happy that she did well in her lecture class today which gave her that nice boost through the rest of the day is the reason she is singing Queen on the top of her lungs in the car. finally reaching her destination she stepped out the car grabbing her purse and text books she walked up to the Stilinski house seeing no police car outside she knew the sheriff was at work as she put her key in the door.

"I'm home" she called out closing the door behind her placing her books on the end table in the living room the room was empty, Scarlett heard noises and giggles from the dining room she smiled to herself hearing the giggles and Stiles' voice but couldn't quite make out what he was saying so she walked into the room taking in the scene in front of her. Stiles with a shirt filled with food the floor slight mess as well, looking over in front of Stiles the two infants in high chairs completely covered in food matching Stiles. She couldn't help but laugh seeing Stiles' frustrated face then he looked up at Scarlett complete shock as for he didn't hear her walk in.

"umm.. hey...this.. you know what I don't even know what to call this" Stiles said putting the baby food back on the table throwing his head back

"it looks like you we're trying to feed them and they put up a pretty good fight" Scarlett said walking over to the three them. She shook her head looking at her boy first his chubby cheeks caramel brown eyes like his father he giggled clapping his hands together.

"I'm glad you find this amusing giving daddy such a hard time not to mention the toy your twin threw at my head today" Stiles said talking to his son who just sat there smiling. The opposite of the baby sitting next to him as her little face was scrunched up glaring at Stiles

"she gets the scowl from you, you know that right? she likes to give it to me all the time" Stiles complained as Scarlett grabbed a chair to sit in front of her babies.

"yes cause she's like her mother right A, just mommy's little clone" she cooed at the seven month old baby who immediately began to smile when Scarlett talked to her.

"do you want some help daddy?" Scarlett asked teasing him, this wasn't the first time this incident has happened a lot of time they would smash the food on to the ground, little trouble makers their twins were as Scott likes to say double trouble.

"please I will be internally grateful" Stiles said

"oh I think you can repay me somehow" she said turning to Stiles he smirked leaning in their faces almost touching.

"I can do that" he said pressing his lips to hers making Scarlett feel those butterflies in her stomach, she loved that for so many years Stiles could still make her feeling this way making her feel like she was sixteen love-sick high schooler again now being twenty year old in college with two kids and a fiancé who loves her dearly.

"you know I mean chocolate right" she said once they pulled away

"yeah...totally...of course you meant chocolate" Stiles stumbled out she giggled giving Stiles a peck on the lips then turned to her son

"okay Aiden ready to eat... creamed whatever this is" she said then looked at the jar of baby food she shrugged picking up the spoon. she raised it up in the air as Aiden opened his mouth watching the spoon Scarlett dipped down putting the food in his mouth Aiden swallowed it.

"see that's how you feed a baby... BAM" she said continued. Stiles followed her actions doing the same with his daughter

"oh my god it work" Stiles said throwing his arms in the air but his victory was cut short as his daughter spit the food back at him covering Stiles' face. Scarlett burst it out laughing as did the kids giggling at Stiles his face scrunched up, eyes closed he wiped his face with his sleeve and opened his eyes looking at his little family laughing at him.

"Allison" he shouted a little frustrated her face immediately changed as her bottom lip quivered right be she began to cry.

"oh no Allie, Daddy didn't mean it he's sorry okay" Stiles said as he picked her up cradling her to his chest, Scarlett continued to feed Aiden as Stiles walked out the room with Alison grabbing a bottle from the kitchen he brought her back resting her on his lap bringing the bottle to her lips her took it sucking fiercely Stiles chuckled as she snuggled into his chest more eating.

"maybe you should have tried that earlier...would have avoided the baby food make-over you got" Scarlett said

"yeah well Aiden his okay with the baby food I thought she would too" Stiles said looking down at the beautiful baby in his arms how she resembles Scarlett so much.

"yeah well you also know Alison is also the stubborn one" Scarlett said as she finished up feeding Aiden she grabbed the bowls and spoon washing them in the sink putting them aside to dry she walked back into the dinning room looking at Stiles and their daughter in his lap she watched for a minute in complete awe, they were so cute then back at her son who was content sitting in the high chair his adorable smile cute little nose like Stiles and Alison. She walked over grabbing Aiden placing him on her hip.

"how about we get you changed out of these funky clothes" she said tickled his side bringing him upstairs to the spare bedroom that was actually now the babies room. when Scarlett got pregnant that just figured it was easier them all living at the Stilinski household fewer people since it was only Stiles and his dad not two werewolves and another parent. She quickly bathed him changing him into an all black one piece suit that said rock on with the sign underneath she brought him back down stairs placing him on the ground as he played with his toys Scarlett watched him while Stiles was upstairs changing Allison. after fifteen minutes Stiles came back down the stairs with Alison on his hip both of them clean new clothes, he did the same placing her on the ground so the twins could play together.

"Stiles what is that" she asked pointing at her daughter

"what's what?" he asked sitting down next to her

"the outfit she is wearing" she said

"what? it's an outfit" he said shrugging his shoulders

"where did you find a star wars outfit for a baby?" she question

"that's for me to know and for you to never find out" he said

"god you're turning our daughter into a dork" Scarlett said

"what? it's not dorky it's cool"

"that's exactly what a dork would say"

"but you're marrying this dork" he said leaning toward her

"this is true" she said looking into his caramel eyes

"cause you love this dork" he said even closer their lips almost touch

"that I do" she said against his lips

"you know this dork loves you too" he whispered

"I'm aware thank you" she said closing the gap pressed her lips to his closing her eyes happy and content with her little family, speaking of she pulled away hearing a scream from the floor and then crying Scarlett looked over seeing Alison taking a stuffed animal that was a wolf Isaac got them away from Aiden.

"your daughter is a bully" Stiles said he chuckled

"can already tell when she gets older she'll being in charge pushing all the kids around making them fear her" Scarlett joked

"as long as all the boys fear her I'm okay with that" Stiles said they both laughed then heard more cries as Alison took another toy

"Alison Claudia Stilinski, stop being such a bully" Scarlett said getting off the couch to sit down on the ground with the twins she took the toy from her giving it back to Aiden she cried for a second till Scarlett began playing with her completely distracting her.

Stiles sat back on the couch watching the three of them on the floor the scene warmed his heart his family in front of him. Stiles believed he was the luckiest guy in the world a beautiful woman he could soon call his wife two amazing babies that will grow up to be extraordinary people one day, he wouldn't trade this in for anything. Sure sometimes it gets hard balancing the twins and college but he was thankful his father was there to help out as well and Melissa, when Scott wasn't busy with college work himself he'd come over hang with them and spend time with the twins, he found himself lucky to have all this family around him. Stiles was in his own world and thoughts right sitting back on the couch completely exhausted from today's activities all day with the kids.

Scarlett was still on the floor playing with the twins

"Stiles?" she called out but nothing

"Stiles?"

Scarlett looked over since she was getting no response but she laughed as soon as she saw Stiles laid out on the couch now his head thrown back on the arm of the couch mouth open one arm hanging off Scarlett could only laugh.

"look at daddy isn't he silly" she cooed holding Aiden in her lap as Alison played in front of her, hearing the key in the door and it slowly open Scarlett looked up to the sheriff who had just walked in after a day's work he strolled into the living.

"what's up grandpa Stilinski" she said

"Scarlett, I see the house is still in one piece" he said crouching down next to her picking up Alison she giggled buried her face into his neck. Sheriff adored his grandkids, at first of course him and Melissa were furious at the two finding out that Scarlett was pregnant but before the twins were born they came to terms with everything they were also surprise on how smooth everything was going sure little bumps here and there but nothing that serious. Melissa and sheriff loved their kids and grandkids cherish every moment they had.

"yeah surprisingly we can leave Stiles alone in the house with the kids... who would have known" Scarlett said

"anything broken?" he asked

"no I came home to them throwing food at Stiles but that's cleaned up and all three of them are fed and bathed" Scarlett said he chuckled looking down at his granddaughter who was slowly closing her eyes looking at Aiden in Scarlett's lap he was already sleep mouth all open like his father.

"I think it's bed time for all three children" Sheriff joked looking over at his son passed out of the couch

"yep think so" Scarlett said she took Aiden on one hip and she took Alison from the sheriff placing her on the other hip

"I could of done it" Sheriff said

"no I got them, you go unwind we're good here" she said as walked up the stairs placing the babies in their cribs she walked out grabbing the monitor she walked back down stairs.

"you know I have to say I'm impressed with you and Stiles, you guys have done real well past seven months really good parents" sheriff told her

"thanks grandpa Stilinski, means a lot" she said

"truly proud of you two raising them and going to school keep it up" he said

"okay, okay you're going to make soft a start tearing I'm going to peel your son off the couch now, night" she said

"night Scar" he said went up stairs to his own room

"Stiles" she shoved his shoulders he only groaned at her

"Stiles" she yelled a little louder he just laid there, Scarlett rolled her eyes then brought her hand up bringing it into contact with Stiles' cheek he shot up

"ow, really you had to smack me" he hissed

"calling your name wasn't working I had to resort to other measure" she said

Stiles grumbled getting off the couch they both walked up stairs to their room, Scarlett changed into sweats and a t-shirt walking over to her bed that Stiles was already in. she got underneath the covers snuggling close to Stiles, he wrapped his arm around the brunette kissed her forehead.

"night future Mrs. Stilinski" he mumbled

"night Stilinski" she said closing her eyes drifting into a peaceful sleep.


	2. out in the open

**So this was actually requested and I thought it good so why not write it thank you.**

**so this one is when Stiles finds out she's pregnant...enjoy ? ﾟﾘﾄ**

_pacing that's what Scarlett was doing up in her bed room one habit she has picked up from Stiles this, what was going on with her life right now certainly qualified for pacing. back and forth in her bed room for about five minutes now, those five minutes of hell she thought to herself who knew in five minutes you're whole life could change your future, no more living the life style of irresponsible college student though thinking about that's slightly how she got in this mess._

_"lord it's been more than five minutes please check it" Stacy whined as they video chat since Stacy decided to go to school in Texas but they still talk through Skype all the time sometimes to Scarlett it felt like she didn't really leave._

_"I don't want to check it this is one test I shouldn't be passing with flying colors" Scarlett said _

_"Oh my stop pacing you're giving me a headache, you don't know till you look" Stacy told her through the computer Scarlett stopped in her tracks tacking a deep breath closing her eyes real fast for a minute her hands shaky a little nervous out of her mind she rocked back on her heals _

_"today Letty!" she yelled Scarlett opened her eyes back up looking over at Stacy_

_"fine, fine jeez so bossy" she went over to he dresser picking up that little white stick the one that would decide the rest of her life holding a tight grip on it she went back over to her computer slumping down in her chair gazing at the results that lay in her hands._

_"well? Letty? Letty? please say something" Stacy pleaded_

_"I'm three weeks" Scarlett whispered still in total shock_

_"what?" Stacy confused to what her best friend was saying_

_"I'm three weeks Stacy... it says it here I'm three weeks along" Scarlett said staring down in her lap_

_"how do you know how far?"_

_"one of those clear blue crap it tells you how far along you are... Oh my sweet baby honey mustard... I'm three weeks" she said standing back up she began to pace again._

_"you mean sweet baby Stiles and Scarlett, oh my gosh I'm going to be a god mother" Stacy squealed_

_"really Stacy? I'm over here freaking out because I have a ba-cabbage inside me and that's the first thing you say?" Scarlett says_

_"you just call it a cabbage?" _

_"yes, yes I did"_

_"you can't say it that you're having a ba-" Stacy was cut off_

_"CABBAGE!" she shouted _

_"you're going to have to say it sooner or later because I'm pretty positive that won't be a cabbage coming out of your who-ah in less than nine months" Stacy said_

_Scarlett stopped pacing "you're not very helpful remind me why were friends?" _

_"you love me and with out me who else would you be talking to about this" Stacy said_

_"point taken"_

_"okay so what are we going to do about your ba- I mean rutabaga?"_

_"now it's a rutabaga?"_

_"you won't let me say the B word and I don't like cabbage makes me think of cabbage patch kids and you know how those things freak me out" Stacy said_

_"oh yeah good times locking you in the closet with one"_

_"worst hour of my life I had nightmares that whole night" Stacy pointed out_

_"well I guess first I have to tell the rutabaga's father oh sweet Wilbur Robinson, Stiles is going to have a panic attack when I tell... crap how am I suppose to do this what happens if he doesn't want to be together what will happen when our parents find out sheriff might lock us up for good not for a couple of hours like when we stole that golf cart from the country club... oh and my dad sure as will kill him while my mother barriers me in the back yard" Scarlett ranted_

_"hey calm down over there, number one Stiles loves you has for like ever he wouldn't turn his cheek and leave you, second your parents might be upset but lets not over step into dream land everything will work out you'll see"_

_"your words are not helping me I'm still not calm"_

_"maybe you should tone it down it's not good for the ba-"_

_"cabbage! rutabaga! whatever we're calling it" Scarlett shouted suddenly it got quiet till the heard another familiar voice_

_"huh? Letty" she turned toward the door way of her room her eyes widened as she pulled her hands behind her back looking at him._

_"Isaac! w-what's going on? sup bro?" she said rocking on her heel as he stepped into her room_

_"Letty what was that?" he asked_

_"what was what?"_

_"don't play dumb, what are you hiding behind your back" he stepped closer she took a step back_

_"nothing a tampon" she deadpanned _

_"why are you hiding it because I've lived here for how long and you've never cared about you feminine products in front of me in fact you've had me and Scott get them from the store from time to time" he said stepping closer till her back hit the wall still keeping her arms behind her tighter now._

_"well maybe I'm just be curtious to you guys for once you know people change" she said_

_"not you" he said before he picked her throwing her over his shoulder causing her to drop the pregnancy test on the ground Isaac crouched down to pick up keeping the in his grasp_

_"Isaac no! Isaac I'm warning-" before she could get the last words out he placed her on the ground handing it back to her Scarlett snatched it from Isaac giving him a glare but he was in shock pretty much the same face she had about twenty minutes ago leaving her standing there shifting uncomfortably looking at the ground._

_"so you're pregnant?" Isaac said_

_"so it seems that way"_

_"your having a ba-"_

_"rutabaga" she cut him off Isaac gave her a confused face_

_"so when are you telling twitchy" Isaac said hoping up on her dresser making himself comfortable_

_"I don't know to be honest I'm scared, can't I run away and join a colt" she whined standing in the middle of her room throwing her head back_

_"I don't think that will-" Isaac stopped himself which made Scarlett curious as she brought her head back to right position looking over at Isaac who was tensed up not looking at her but someone else she looked to see Stacy still on Skype looking at the same thing as Isaac._

_"what now?" Scarlett said looking over to her bed room door seeing her brother standing there staring at what was in her hand_

_"you got to be kidding me...worst Friday of my life" she grumbled standing in front of the laptop now Scott was out of Stacy's view _

_"Scar, is that what I think it is?' Scott asked walking up to her_

_"can I have at least one moment of privacy in this house" she grumbled ignoring her brother_

_"ANSWER ME" he growled anger just radiating off him_

_"depends on what you think it is, I mean for all I know you could think it's a magic marker and you came in her to use it for a project for one of your classes maybe I-"_

_"Scarlett Rachael McCall are you pregnant?" he growled trying his best to contain his fangs and claws Scarlett backed up almost hitting her desk sensing Scott on the break of loosing it she didn't even notice she held her stomach protectively. _

_"y-yes" she said very low trying not to let the emotional tears spill out as she thought her brother was going disown her right then and there no longer wanted to associate with his knocked up sister his sister who was knocked up by his best friend_

_"I'm going to kill him" was the last thing Scott said as stormed his way out of her room down the stairs slamming the door pretty sure it came off the hinges __as her and Isaac sat there stunned_

_"well that was interesting... you might wanna catch him before you become a single parent" Stacy said making them both jump forgetting she was there_

_"oh hey Stacy" Isaac waved blushing at tad? what?_

_"hey Lahey" she said in a flirty tone_

_"really you two not now" Scarlett said_

_"right as much as it pains me lets go save your boyfriend" Isaac said_

_"I'll talk to you later Stacy"_

_"okay baby mama always here for you" Scarlett cringed at the nick name though it did fit her situation right now pushing past it as her and Isaac ran to her car knowing willingly they were way exceed the speed limit as they raced to the Stilinski household seeing the door already wide open and arguing from the kitchen well not arguing just Scott shouting Scarlett and Isaac ran over seeing Scott had Stiles pinned to the wall both breathing heavy Scott's eyes clearly red as his wolf side was coming out._

_"Scott stop!" Scarlett yelled_

_"why should I Scar you know he did, he got you pregnant he ruined your future" Scott shouted back_

_"as the saying goes it takes two to tango I'm not exactly innocent, we both did this it's both of OUR futures. Scott" she yelled back Isaac ran over pulling Scott away from Stiles across the room Stiles stood there catching his breath his hands on his knees hanging his head Scarlett rushed over to him putting her hand on his back_

_"you okay" she asked he nodded picking up his head his eyes immediately drawn to her stomach even though it was clearly still flat he couldn't believe they were really having a baby, she was really having his child the both still so young only freshmen in college then he thought how could he be so careless with Scarlett's life and future and his own raising a baby at their age would be extremely difficult not to mention his dad might be so angry the idea of tossing him in jail again might be on the table this time for goo. snapping out of his thoughts he looked back at Scarlett seeing her worried face he knew she was just as scared as he was then he looked back at Scott and Isaac._

_Scott obviously still mad he pushed Isaac off looking back at his sister and Stiles "I can't look at you to right now... I just...I can't" Scott said leaving the house_

_"I'll just leave you two alone now" Isaac said heading out behind Scott. Stiles sunk down the floor Scarlett joined him the two sitting in silence after about five minutes Stiles spoke up_

_"Is he's right? you are really...?" he asked Scarlett nodded as the tears fell down she was upset with how Scott reacted afraid that he'll never speak to her again. Stiles put his arm around her bringing Scarlett into his side rubbing smooth circles on her arm calming her down_

_"it's going to be okay Letty I promise" he said _

_"oh and you're so sure" she said sniffling looking up at him_

_"yes because this ba-"_

_"rutabaga" she cut him off_

_"what?"_

_"that's what I was calling it earlier"_

_"I'm not calling it that, it's not a food it's a human being" Stiles said_

_"some people look at other people like food, an hors d'oeuvre... thought I think that falls under cannibalism" she said_

_"that's why were putting an end to that name it's a baby Letty... our baby" Stiles said somehow those words seem to make her feel a tad bit better him saying our baby claiming the unborn child reassured Scarlett that Stiles was going no where._

_"how are you so calm? I expected ranting, pacing, a panic attack or fainting ... the whole nine yards not Calm Stiles Stilinski in front of me that honestly is freaking me out a tad because I wasn't prepared for you to be so calm...why are you so calm" she spat out taking a deep breath after her tiny rant._

_"trust me you're guess is as good as mine, I'm impressing myself at this very moment doesn't mean inside my head isn't about to pop off" he said_

_"that's a tad more like it" she said_

_"we have to tell our parents and my dad is going to freak and you're dad... well he's going to kill me I think my dad might let him...they'll burry me outside in the backyard next to the grave we made for steve the snake even though we never found him his memories lay in that dirt" Stiles said_

_"don't worry Stiles... I'll make sure you get a proper burial" she said patting his chest he just looked at her shocked his mouth gapped open_

_"I'm kidding I wouldn't let it happen I need you twitchy" she said_

_"I need you too shortie" he replied kissing her cheek_

"Letty? Letty? babe, you in there?" Stiles asked snapping his fingers in front of the Scarlett as she snapped out of her memories back into reality as she sat on her couch with Stiles it was a normal Monday night neither of them had class on Mondays so they spent the day cuddle up on the couch Scarlett sleep most of the time since that's all she seems to do along with eat if she's not at school then she is either sleeping or eating and the occasional school work.

"yes Stiles" she said looking over at the sweet boy next to her

"I asked if you wanted something to drink, what other planet did you land on?" he asked

"just replaying certain memories in my head" she said smiling at him

"you okay?" he asked concerned

"yes now bring me a coke please"

"normally I'd say no too much caffeine but I remembered that you really haven't had any caffeine today" he said getting off the couch

"see I'm getting better at this no coffee thing now this is my reward" she said grinning

"yeah, yeah" he said leaving toward the kitchen just as the front door opened and Scott tumbled in standing in front of her with a huge smile

"yes Scott?" she gave him a questionable look

"I got a gift for you.. not really for you" he said as he went behind his back pulling out a baby one piece that said 'I love my uncle' Scarlett took it from him smiling at the little outfit still hard to believe she was having a baby and everyone was coming to terms with it she smiled at her brother happy that he was still here for her as she subconsciously rubbed her four-month and growing belly it was a cute baby bump as Stiles referred to it Scarlett said she felt like a human incubator but Stiles thought it was cute.

"aw thanks Scottie... I'm still not naming the baby after you if it's even a boy" she said as Stiles came back handing her a glass filled with coke he leaned in pecking her lips ignoring Scott's groan standing straight again next to her brother both nodded at each other.

"come on, one of them has to be" Scott said Scarlett looked confused

"what do mean one of them?" Scarlett and Stiles asked at the same time... guess they do spend too much time together

"Scar, I can hear three heartbeats" Scott said

"by three you mean mine the baby and Stiles right" she said looking at her brother who shook his head

"oh my- twins!" she yelled in disbelief holding her stomach she couldn't believe she's going to have two, two babies which is twice the work, twice the trouble, but twice the love and twice the fun she thought looking over at Stiles who was pale as a ghost looking like he actually might have seen one hands shaking legs feeling like at any moment they were going to give out on him

"Stiles?" she called but got no response as he was zoned out panic mode right before **_BAM_**, Stiles was laid out on the ground just missing the coffee table thankfully Scarlett stood up as her and Scott crouched over him

"he's breathing" Scott said

"typical Stilinksi" she said giggling as she lightly slapped his cheeks after a couple of minutes Stiles stirred opening his eyes

"oh god I fainted didn't I" he said looking up at the two

"yep.. like the girl you truly are" she said

"holy crap.. twins" Stiles said ignoring her insult

"yeah we've established that"

"twins" he said again

"Stiles"

"its twins"

"would you like to try saying something else" Scarlett said

"we're having twins, two" Stiles said still laid out on the floor Scarlett looked up at her brother

"yeah he's fine for the most part, I got this" she told her brother he nodded headed up to his room leaving Scarlett and Stiles alone

"two, twins, deuce, couplet, pair, a duet" Stiles rambled off Scarlett slapped his forehead

"ow! seriously Letty" Stiles grumbled holding his head

"you wouldn't stop the only way to get you to shut up" she said

"you could have thought of another way" he complained

"I know" before stiles could say anything else she grabbed him by his plaid shirt bringing him up just a tad smashing her lips to his at first Stiles was a bit surprised but immediately closed his eyes wrapping his arms around Scarlett's torso bringing her down carefully not hitting her stomach as they moved in sync suddenly Stiles fear was washed away forgetting everything knowing that it was going to be okay he was with his one true love now they were having two babies, two little humans that would be a split image of them both Stiles wouldn't trade in for the world, they pulled apart Stiles looking into her eyes grinning like a kid with candy.

"what was that for?" he asked

"cause I love you dork" she said

"love you" he sat up placing a hand on Scarlett's stomach leaning in "I love both of you too" he placed two kisses on her stomach back up to Scarlett for a tender kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys liked it, I'll be posting a new chapter on 'Can't you see' soon till then thanks for reading <strong>


End file.
